No Sleep for Cranky
No Sleep for Cranky is the third episode of the sixth season. Plot Cranky is kept working through the day and night, and never gets any rest. One day, he becomes frustrated with Salty's tales, he accidentally drops a load of pipes onto the rails, knocking over a shed and trapping Salty, Bill, and Ben at the docks. Salty decides to pass the time by telling sea stories to the delighted twins, but poor Cranky is unable to get any rest even when he is not working. He is awake all night, until Harvey finally clears away the mess in the morning. Cranky is so relieved that Salty won't have to tell any more stories, he stops being cranky and is very polite to all the engines, much to their surprise. But soon he just cannot help himself and dumps some more pipes onto the tracks. All the engines laugh, except for Cranky, who just stays cranky. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Bulgy's Bridge Trivia * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the sixth season. * This was the first episode later narrated by Michael Brandon. * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs, Something in the Air, Salty's Secret, and Harvey to the Rescue is used. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season renarrated by Michael Brandon. * Salty refers to "The Great Banks," an island off the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. * This episode aired before Harvey to the Rescue in the UK, so the audience would not know who Harvey is. Goofs * When the narrator says, "...so cranky that he swung his arm around", a wire is used to swing Cranky around. * When the shed falls, Salty is actually hit by it. * Salty's right eye moves upwards when he says, "You’ve blown the main now, matey!" * Salty shakes a bit when he says, "That reminds me of a lonely old Banks lighthouse keeper!" * In Salty's story, it is obvious that the waves pelting the steamer are sprayed by a hose. * In the close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible in his cab. * The man who told Sir Topham Hatt about the news does not have any eyebrows. * In a close-up of Thomas, wires can be seen in Percy's right window. * The truck that Cranky places the pipes on in front of Salty disappears after Salty arrives. * Because stock footage is used, at the start of the episode, the chains' positions on Cranky's load of wood change between shots, and the metal strips supporting Cranky's arm are replaced with chains. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Fogman and Other Stories * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends/The Fogman Double Pack * Double DVD Giftset * Classic Collection US * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures AUS * Thomas and the Jet Engine * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.2 * I'm Busy Hurry Hurry!! PHL * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Philippine DVD) SWE * Hidden in Snow NOR * Scaredy Engines (Norwegian DVD) MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures (VCD) ITA * Percy and the Haunted Mine (Italian DVD) Gallery File:NoSleepforCrankyUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:NoSleepforCrankyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:NoSleepforCrankySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:NoSleepforCrankyJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:NoSleepforCranky1.png File:HarveytotheRescue77.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue86.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue78.png|Stock footage File:Salty'sSecret4.jpg|Stock Footage File:CrankyBugs6.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs22.png|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky2.png File:SomethingintheAir33.png|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky3.png File:NoSleepforCranky4.png File:NoSleepforCranky5.png File:NoSleepforCranky6.png File:NoSleepforCranky7.png File:NoSleepforCranky8.png File:NoSleepforCranky9.png File:NoSleepforCranky10.png File:NoSleepforCranky11.png File:NoSleepforCranky12.png File:NoSleepforCranky13.png File:NoSleepforCranky14.png File:NoSleepforCranky15.png File:NoSleepforCranky16.png File:NoSleepforCranky17.png File:NoSleepforCranky18.png File:NoSleepforCranky19.png File:NoSleepforCranky20.png File:NoSleepforCranky21.png File:NoSleepforCranky22.png File:NoSleepforCranky23.png File:NoSleepforCranky24.png File:NoSleepforCranky25.png File:NoSleepforCranky26.png File:NoSleepforCranky27.png File:NoSleepforCranky28.png File:NoSleepforCranky29.png File:NoSleepforCranky30.png File:NoSleepforCranky31.png File:NoSleepforCranky32.png File:NoSleepforCranky33.png File:NoSleepforCranky34.png File:NoSleepforCranky35.png|Edited Stock Footage File:NoSleepforCranky36.png|Edited Stock Footage File:NoSleepforCranky37.png File:NoSleepforCranky38.png File:NoSleepforCranky39.png|Edited Stock Footage File:NoSleepforCranky40.png|Edited Stock Footage File:NoSleepforCranky41.png File:NoSleepforCranky42.png File:NoSleepforCranky43.png File:NoSleepforCranky44.png File:NoSleepforCranky45.png File:NoSleepforCranky46.png File:NoSleepforCranky47.png File:NoSleepforCranky48.png File:NoSleepforCranky49.png File:NoSleepforCranky50.png File:NoSleepforCranky51.png File:NoSleepforCranky52.png File:NoSleepforCranky53.png File:NoSleepforCranky54.png File:NoSleepforCranky55.png File:NoSleepforCranky56.png|Extended Scene File:NoSleepforCranky57.png File:NoSleepforCranky58.png File:NoSleepforCranky59.png File:NoSleepforCranky60.png File:NoSleepforCranky61.png File:NoSleepforCranky62.png File:NoSleepforCranky63.png File:NoSleepforCranky64.png File:NoSleepforCranky65.png File:NoSleepforCranky66.png File:NoSleepforCranky67.png File:NoSleepforCranky68.png File:NoSleepforCranky69.png File:NoSleepforCranky70.png File:NoSleepforCranky71.png File:NoSleepforCranky72.png Episode File:No Sleep for Cranky - British Narration|UK Narration File:No Sleep for Cranky - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes